After The Case
by Lynnseyrose
Summary: This takes place after "You Saved My Life". There are a lot of surprises in here, so read to learn more!


Sequel of You Saved My Life

It had been a month since Kate had gotten shot by Reese and saved Alexis's life. This time they had strong detail on Reese and he is serving 30 years – Life in prison.

She was feeling better but her leg was still a little swollen. She was finishing paperwork on a case that they had closed earlier that day. She thought to her self "there better not be anther case after I finish this paperwork" For once Castle was not watching her do paperwork so it was kind of good. Castle walked in the room talking with his agent about who should play Nikki Heat in the movie.

"Yeah that sounds great I will tell her right now! Thanks bye!" Castle was staring around the precinct for Beckett.

"You will not believe this!" He turns to Kate

"What Castle?" Kate said

"You are about to be the most famous person in New York!"

"What?" she asks in confusion

"That was my agent and she just said they need a star for the Nikki Heat movie and they requested you!" Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito herd Castle loud enough to turn around in time to hear the rest.

"What how is this possible?" As Kate stared at the coffee machine makes noise and over flows and makes a mess Kate or Rick didn't recognize it.

"Let me guess-" She was cut off when all of a sudden the phone rings

"Body found at 47 Broadway" Kate announced. Rick, Kate, Esposito and Ryan grab there coats and go out the door.

From afar Kate see's lots of blood and a women's body in front of the "Phantom Of The Opera" theater

"Looks like she put up a fight she was slapped hard, when that did not work the killer strangled her and that must not have been enough because then she got 4 gunshots." Lanie explained

"She is well dressed maybe she was coming to watch the show?" Kate asked

"Who says the Phantom won't put a spell on you?" Rick joked. When he said that Kate and Lanie turned around at the same times staring at him.

"Sorry!" He said back when Kate gave him the knock-it-off look.

"What's her name?" Kate asked. "Ava Mattie"

"Can we see her idea I think I know that name?" Castle told Lanie.

"Sure." Lanie said.

"Ahh Kate you might want to see this." Castle said

"This was the lady who helped you convict Jason Canwell!" Castle said

"What you mean the second 3xk murder?" Kate asked

"Yeah."

"He escaped last week!" Ryan added.

"That means he might have killed her."Castle stated.

"How did he get out?" Beckett asked Ryan.

"The fire alarm went off and he stayed behind. He must have escaped when everyone left." Ryan answered.

"That means he could come after us soon." Kate said with fear in her voice.

"Kate don't worry you will be safe!" Esposito told Castle and Beckett.

"We'll go back to the precinct you guys finish up here okay? Kate told the boys

"Okay" they replied.

Castle and Beckett got in the car and started to drive when Kate asked Rick something. "Rick, should we start a family?" she asked him out of the blue.

"Kate it's up to you not me! I would love a family but it really is up to you" Rick told her.

"I really want my own family; I want a baby to hold in my arms." Kate told Castle.

**Chapter 2…**

3 weeks later…

They caught Jason before he could get back at anyone.

They solved the murder of Ava Mattie and it ends up Jason did it because she helped the police put him in jail. But something he said made Kate think twice.

He said he would see her soon.

She had officers keep an eye on him so he couldn't get out again. But she could not stop thinking that somehow he could get back at her soon.

Kate started acting strange at work so Lanie took her aside and asked her what was wrong.

When they got down to the Morgue Kate told Lanie everything.

"Castle and I talked about starting a family 3 weeks ago. Well all I am going to say is I think it came true!"

"What! You think you are pregnant! Oh my god!" Lanie said In Joy

"Let's find out for sure girlfriend." She continued.

"Kate, take your time I will be in here." Lanie told her.

"Lanie I'm done! We have to wait 3 minutes." Kate said

"If I am pregnant can you be the Aunt?" Kate asked.

"Sure!" Lanie answered

"Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock. The 3 minutes took forever.

"Lanie, it's been 3 minutes let's check it out!" When Kate read the test she was shocked.

**Chapter 3**

She read the test and could not believe what she saw it read

_Pregnant_

"Oh My God Lanie I'm going to have a baby" Kate said excitedly!

"I have to tell Castle!" She yelled as she ran out of the morgue.

**At **the** loft…**

**Kate **rushed through the door and could not wait to tell him the news.

"Hey husband!"

"Hey Wife!"

"Can I talk to you?" Kate asked.

"Sure, what is wrong?" Rick asked her.

"Well what if I told you that there is not going to be only 3 of us anymore around here." Kate stated.

"What you're pregnant?" Rick asked Kate

"Yes!" Kate answered.

"You think Alexis will be excited?" Kate applied.

"She has always wanted a little brother or sister to play with." Rick stated.

"I'm glad" Kate then added.

"She should be coming home any minute now." Rick said.

**7 minutes later…**

As Kate passed Rick's office the front door of the loft opened and it was Alexis.

"Hey Lex we need to talk with you." Kate told Alexis

"Sure, what's up?" Alexis questioned.

"Well today I went to the Morgue today and found out that I'm… pregnant."

"What!"

"Oh my God!"

"Are you happy?" Kate asked Alexis

"Yes I'm thrilled!" Alexis said

"I'm glad!"Kate said back.

P.S Each chapter equals a month.

**Chapter 4…**

It was a cold and silent December morning when Kate and Rick entered the doctor's office. Beckett was kind of nervous.


End file.
